yorufandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Barbarzyńca
Statystyki Charakter Dowolny inny niż praworządny Kostka Wytrzymałości k12 Umiejętności klasowe Oto umiejętności klasowe tropiciela (i atrybut kluczowy dla każdej z nich): * Jezdziectwo (Zr), * Nasłuchiwanie (Rzt), * Pływanie (S), * Postepowanie ze zwierzetami (Cha), * Rzemiosło (Int), * Skakanie(S), * Sztuka przetrwania (Rzt), * Wspinaczka (S), * Zastraszanie (Cha). Punkty umiejętności na 1. poziomie (4 + modyfikator z Int) × 4. Punkty umiejętności na każdym następnym poziomie 4 + modyfikator z Int. Tabela: Barbarzyńca Właściwości klasowe Oto właściwości klasowe barbarzyńcy. Biegłość w broni i pancerzu Barbarzynca biegle posługuje sie wszelka bronia prosta i �ołnierska, ka�dym lekkim i srednim pancerzem oraz wszystkimi tarczami (z wyjatkiem pawe�y). Niepiśmienność Jedynie nale�acy do tej klasy bohaterowie nie umieja automatycznie czytac i pisac. Barbarzynca mo�e wydac 2 punkty umiejetnosci, by nauczyc sie czytac oraz pisac we wszystkich jezykach, którymi mówi. Barbarzynca, który zyska poziomy w dowolnej innej klasie, staje sie osoba pismienna. Z kolei postac, która zyska poziomy w niniejszej klasie, nie traci umiejetnosci pisania. Szał (zw) Barbarzynca mo�e kilka razy dziennie wpasc w straszliwy krwawy szał. Uzyskuje wówczas tymczasowo premie +4 do Siły, premie +4 do Budowy oraz premie z morale +2 do rzutów obronnych na Wole, podlega natomiast karze –2 do Klasy Pancerza. Wzrost wartosci Budowy powoduje zwiekszenie liczby punktów wytrzymałosci barbarzyncy o 2 na poziom. Niestety, te dodatkowe punkty wytrzymałosci znikaja w chwili, gdy szał dobiega konca, a atrybut wraca do normalnej wartosci (dodatkowych punktów wytrzymałosci nie traci sie na poczatku, w odró�nieniu od tymczasowych punktów wytrzymałosci). Ogarniety szałem barbarzynca nie mo�e wykorzystywac �adnej umiejetnosci opartej na Charyzmie, Zrecznosci i Intelekcie (z wyjatkiem Jezdziectwa, Wyzwalania sie, Zachowania równowagi oraz Zastraszania), Koncentracji oraz zdolnosci wymagajacych skupienia lub cierpliwosci. Nie ma równie� prawa rzucac czarów ani aktywowac magicznych przedmiotów zainicjowania zaklecia (chocby ró�d�ek) czy ukonczenia zaklecia (na przykład zwojów) ani tych wymagajacych słowa rozkazu. Mo�e natomiast wykorzystywac dowolne atuty z wyjatkiem Wyszkolenia w walce, atutów tworzenia przedmiotów i atutów metamagicznych. Napad szału trwa przez liczbe rund równa 3 + modyfikator z Budowy bohatera (ju� po zwiekszeniu jej wartosci w efekcie działania szału), chocia� wolno zakonczyc go wczesniej. Kiedy szał dobiega konca, barbarzynca traci wszystkie wynikajace zen modyfikatory i przez całe spotkanie jest zmeczony (kara –2 do Siły, kara –2 do Zrecznosci, nie mo�e szar�owac ani biegac). Zmeczenie nie dotyczy barbarzyncy, który przekroczył 17. poziom – patrz dalej. Barbarzynca mo�e wpasc w szał tylko raz na spotkanie. Na 1. poziomie ma prawo wykorzystac te zdolnosc raz dziennie. Na 4. poziomie i po ka�dych nastepnych czterech poziomach zyskuje moc wpadania w szał kolejny raz dziennie (a� do maksimum szesciu razy dziennie na 20. poziomie). Wpadanie w szał jako takie nie wymaga czasu, ale barbarzynca mo�e zrobic to tylko w swojej akcji, a nie w odpowiedzi na czyjes działanie. Szybkie poruszanie się (zw) Barbarzynca porusza sie po ziemi o +3 metry szybciej ni� inni przedstawiciele rasy, z której sie wywodzi. Jednak�e mo�e on korzystac z tego efektu tylko wtedy, gdy nie ma na sobie zbroi lub gdy nosi lekki badz sredni pancerz oraz jesli dzwiga mniej ni� wynosi du�e obcia�enie. Premie te nale�y brac pod uwage przed modyfikowaniem szybkosci barbarzyncy z racji obcia�enia lub zbroi. Nieświadomy unik (zw) Poczawszy od 2. poziomu, barbarzynca zachowuje premie ze Zrecznosci do KP (je�eli takowa posiada), nawet jesli dał sie zaskoczyc nieprzygotowany lub gdy atakuje go niewidzialny przeciwnik. Traci jednak wspomniana premie ze Zrecznosci do KP, je�eli jest unieruchomiony. W przypadku gdy barbarzynca posiada nieswiadomy unik dzieki innej klasie, automatycznie otrzymuje zdolnosc doskonalszy nieswiadomy unik (patrz dalej) zamiast zwykłego nieswiadomego uniku. Wyczucie pułapek (zw): Na 3. poziomie barbarzynca zyskuje premie +1 do rzutów obronnych na Refleks wykonywanych dla unikniecia pułapek oraz premie unikowa +1 do KP przeciw atakom wykonywanym przez pułapki. Wspomniane premie rosna o +1 na ka�de trzy kolejne poziomy tej klasy (czyli na 6., 9., 12., 15. i 18. poziomie). Premie wynikajace z wyczucia pułapek uzyskanych dzieki ró�nym klasom sie kumuluja. Doskonalszy nieświadomy unik (zw) Poczawszy od 5. poziomu, barbarzyncy nie mo�na dłu�ej flankowac. Zdolnosc ta chroni przed podstepnym atakiem flankujacego łotrzyka, chyba �e atakujacy posiada w klasie łotrzyka o cztery poziomy wiecej ni� ofiara poziomów w klasie barbarzyncy. Bohater, który ju� posiada nieswiadomy unik (patrz wczesniej) dzieki innej klasie, automatycznie zyskuje zdolnosc doskonalszy nieswiadomy unik. Ponadto poziomy w klasach zapewniajacych nieswiadomy unik kumuluja sie na potrzeby okreslenia minimalnego poziomu łotrzyka pozwalajacego flankowac postac. Redukcja obrażeń (zw) Zdolnosc te barbarzynca zyskuje na 7. poziomie. Za ka�dym razem odejmij 1 od obra�en, które zadaje postaci bron lub naturalny atak. Na 10. poziomie tej klasy i co ka�de trzy nastepne (czyli na 13., 16. oraz 19. poziomie) redukcja obra�en wzrasta o 1 punkt. Mo�e ona obni�yc liczbe zadawanych ran do 0, ale nie poni�ej tej wartosci. Potężniejszy szał (zw) Poczawszy od 11. poziomu, zyskiwane przez barbarzynce ogarnietego szałem premie do Siły i Budowy rosna do +6, z kolei premia z morale do rzutów obronnych na Wole wzrasta do +3. Kara do KP nie ulega zmianie i pozostaje na poziomie –2. Niezłomna wola (zw) Opanowany przez szał barbarzynca co najmniej 14. poziomu zyskuje premie +4 do rzutów obronnych na Wole wzgledem zaklec ze szkoły oczarowanie. Premia ta kumuluje sie ze wszystkimi innymi modyfikatorami, w tym z premia z morale do rzutów obronnych na Wole, która barbarzynca równie� zyskuje w trakcie szału. Niestrudzony szał (zw) Poczawszy od 17. poziomu, po zakonczeniu szału barbarzynca nie jest ju� zmeczony. Mężny szał (zw) Na 20. poziomie premie do Siły i Budowy, które zyskuje ogarniety szałem barbarzynca, rosna do +8, z kolei premia z morale do rzutów obronnych na Wole wzrasta do +4. Kara do KP nie ulega zmianie i pozostaje na poziomie –2. Byli barbarzyńcy Barbarzynca, który staje sie praworzadny, traci zdolnosc szał, a ponadto nie mo�e awansowac na kolejne poziomy tej klasy, zachowuje natomiast wszystkie pozostałe wynikajace z niej korzysci (redukcje obra�en, szybkie poruszanie sie, wyczucie pułapek oraz nieswiadomy unik). Kategoria:Klasy